


Vessel of Creation

by AnnieRya



Series: Bio! Parent AU's [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Amazon Marinette, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bio Mom AU, F/M, Gen, Lila Rossi Lies, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi Friendship, Platonic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, and stories, as a bonus, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Moulded from clay as her mother before her, Marinette of Themiscyra knew she would wield the Miraculous of the Goddess that gave her life, this is her story.Bio mom Wonder Woman.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Kagami Tsurugi, Plagg & Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Series: Bio! Parent AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843807
Comments: 7
Kudos: 350





	Vessel of Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Bio Parent Au's everybody and I'm planning to have some stories for this one so enjoy.

  * Marinette knew for a long time that she was born for something, That’s the only reason she’s breathing.
  * She was created with the duty to one day be the wielder of the Ladybug miraculous and eventual guardian of the miraculous.
  * Diana wanted to mould a child from clay as her mother had done for her but instead of the Gods giving her life it was Tikki under the promise of her being her wielder.
  * Marinette doesn't age at a normal rate.
  * She used to fight with a double-headed axe before she got the yo-yo and was a force of nature.
  * Marinette had to stay on Themyscira when her mom left with Steve Trevor. 
  * Marinette is about 2,000 years old when she catches her first glimpse of man’s world.
  * She has a bit of an accent.
  * She knows the team even though she doesn't join them officially, She is a reserve in case of emergency.
  * She acts like a normal teenager even though she is older than everyone in the room including M’gann.
  * When stone heart happens, she zeta’s to Paris and meets the guardian and gets to finally meet Tikki face to face.
  * By the next day she’s living with Sabine who’s the Ambassador for Themyscira.
  * Her uniform is different because she wouldn't be caught dead without armour.
  * She goes to the nearest school and immediately finds the new black cat but doesn’t tell him because you have to figure out yourself.
  * Chloe can’t pull the daughter of the mayor stuff on her since she’s royalty and has the diadem to prove it.
  * Chloe becomes friends with her after Marinette helps her tone down the threats and people start talking to her.
  * She gives Chat Noir a good chewing out about his flirting and he admits he doesn't really know how to deal with attraction.
  * Marinette develops a love for fashion and makes dresses for her mother and grandmother(She made sure they can fight in them, she’s an Amazon after all)
  * Diana teaches her to use the yo-yo after she managed to tie herself in a tree while practising.
  * She once got an axe(like the one in the old guard) when dealing with a very nasty Akuma and got a very sinister smile.
  * Chat stood back and chugged some more of the respect women juice as he saw her tear through several monsters with a battle cry.
  * She got her old axe back and trains more with her weapons 
  * Her and the art group are best friends and she shows them art from her home.
  * She and Alya don’t really interact since they don’t have much in common.
  * She gave her an interview but Alya kept asking about her mom and heroes when she said she wanted to know about Themyscira.
  * Marinette doesn't have a crush on Adrien and their great friends.
  * When Adrien introduces her to Kagami and the two try to kill each other.
  * Adrien freaked out because why is his crush trying to kill his best friend?
  * Marinette explains that sparring is a bonding experience among her people and that she approves of Kagami and asks if he wants to try.
  * He says that he’s gonna leave the warfare to the women in his life.
  * Kagami compliment’s Marinette sword but she says this is but her dagger.
  * When Prince Ali visit’s she introduces Rose to him and got to spend the day Akuma free.
  * Marinette, Ali, Chloe, Kagami and Adrien all sit down together and end up in an edition of “Worlds Future Elite” magazine and Dick teases her about taking his spot.
  * Adrien finds out that Marinette’s Ladybug when she’s practising with her axe and Plagg now owes Tikki money.
  * When the Light brainwashed the League she helped the team but left the earrings with Adrien.
  * She rolled up in all her Amazonian glory, axe in hand and looked ready to kill a bitch.



**Bonus Lila Salt**.

  * Lila knows that the princess is in Paris and runs her mouth about her until Marinette walks in dressed in her royal clothes to drop off Nathaniel’s sketchbook before she goes to a meeting.
  * Marinette says Lila is lying but some say that since she’s royalty Lila’s lies aren’t far fetched
  * Lila got called out by Ladybug on a live stream curtsy of Aurore.
  * She and Kagami calmly take out their weapons and loudly sharpen them when Lila tries to hang off Adrien.



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this remember to leave kudos and comments.


End file.
